Susan Smith à la découverte du Sang-mêlé
by UneInconnueDansLaRue
Summary: Dumbeldore lui disait souvent que pour tuer un arbre il fallait d'abord s'attaquer à la racine plutôt qu'a sa robe verte. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que Susan compris enfin qui était l'arbre et qu'elle devait le tuer avec l'aide d'un autre enfant. Et si J.K Rowling nous avait cacher un léger détail?


\- Susan, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter? Pas de magie dans le salon.

\- "Mais papa, on est que tous les deux et les rideaux sont fermés."

\- «Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ici.» Lui ordonne son père en faisant des allers-retours devant le fauteuil.

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite maintenant Susan! Il y a des grands parents qui arrivent d'une minute à l'autre et il est hors de question que je leur explique pourquoi leurs petites filles adorées font léviter un livre sans le toucher!

L'objet de papier flotte devant la jeune fille. Il tourne et tourne sur lui même, comme sur un présentoir de vitrine, hypnotisant presque la jeune fille qui regarde.

\- "C'est papy Guy et maman Éliane?" Demanda-t'elle sans bouger.

\- "Bien sur! S'écrit la voix du père avec une tonne de preuve depuis la cuisine.

L'homme apercevant le livre toujours dans les airs en sortant de la cuisine, s'approcha rapidement de celui-ci et de la plaquette sur la table.

-Je t'ai dis de laisser ce livre tranquille! Affirma-t'il avant de reprendre un ton plus doux voyant que sa fille grimaçait. Faut-il que je rappelle les règles de vie? "

\- " _Sorciers / Sorcières,_ entamez la jeune fille _, vous qui vivez dans une société qui n'est pas la votre." Sorciers / Sorcières, vous qui nevez pas avec vos semblables; Sorciers / Sorcières Soyez respectueux de la vie paisible qui vous entoure. «Face aux Étés qu'ordinaire. en CE ordinaires Territoire vous rien Plus rien. En CE territoire vous faites Qué Moldu simple_ , s «.

\- "Bien, alors tu sais pourquoi on ne peut faire de la magie ici". déclaration Bryan Smith à sa fille.

Cependant, même si Susan connaissait ces quelques sages par cœur, haut de ses 16 ans, elle n'en comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt. Elle se risqua alors à demander.

-Mais papa, commença t'elle avec une légère appréhension; Pourquoi doit-on cacher notre magie aux Moldus? Ce n'est pas une chose dangereuse. Maman, l'a très bien acceptée, elle, puisqu'elle vie avec toi.

Bryan se rapprocha de sa fille jusqu'à prendre place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était restée assise.

-Ta mère est une perle rare qui a sut voir l'homme que j'étais avant le sorcier, et je lui suis reconnaissant chaque jour que je passe avec elle, avoua t'il en regardant sa femme par la fenêtre qui accueillait ses Parents . Et pour revenir à ce que dit sur la magie, reprit-il rapidement et à voix basse alors que ses beaux parents passaient la porte, Si ma chérie, la magie est très dangereuse et c'est pour nous nous tenons en tenons éloigné plus nous sommes en sécurité.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui agaça grandement la jeune fille au vue de son âge, alors partit saluer les invités.

Susan vivait dans une petite rue tranquille au nord de Londres avec son père Bryan et sa mère Leslie depuis sa naissance, enfin c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

La rue où se tenait une minuscule maison embrassée par deux autres habitations, était plus la partie du temps plein d'enfants à peine plus jeune que Susan elle même. Les cris et les rires derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre avaient bercé son enfance et les refus de son père aussi. On n'est pas une vie difficile dans les jeunes années. Elle avait un enfant rêvé, un toit et des parents aimants. Pourtant, Susan tentait de se souvenir des moments passés, rien d'autre que lui revenait que les interdictions et les remontrances de son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs jamais eu le droit de sortir avec les enfants du quartier. Moldus, Bryan a été très présent, enseignant, il a été organisé chaque années pour CM2 pour assurer lui même à la maison l'apprentissage de sa fille. Ainsi,

Encore aujourd'hui, Susan fait parti des rares enfants à ne pas aller à l'école. Son père préférait s'occuper de lui même, jugeant les autres professeurs trop laxistes ou trop feignants.

Pour parler de Bryan Smith, enfin de ce que Susan savait de son père, il était un sorcier bien entendu comme ses parents morts par empoissonnement suite à des essais de potions qu'ils avaient fait l'eu même.

-Une simple erreur ..., avait dit Bryan à sa fille alors qu'ils étaient là devant un problème mathématique et que Susan avait réussi à interroger son père. C'est pourquoi tu dois toujours être minutieuse et attentive en toutes choses.

Elle n'a jamais requestionner son père sur ses grands parents et être juré d'être toujours plus vigilants qu'eux. Ce jour-là, son père lui avait aussi avoué avoir quitté le monde des sorciers pour celui des Moldus car il avait vu ce qui était capable d'un homme magique mal intentionné et néosen vu dans une famille dans une société dont il avait confiance . Il avait donc fait sa valise, quitté l'école magique dans lequel il enseignait la maîtrise des potions, et avait commencé une nouvelle vie dans un petit appartement au centre de Londres.

-J'avais rangé ma baguette dans un tiroir et je m'étais juré de ne jamais retoucher, avait-il aussi avoué ce même jours de confiance. Et puis j'ai rencontré ta mère un soir de septembre et tu es l'été suivant. Tu as renversé toute ma vie et ta mère m'a offert ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde: Une famille qui avait la possibilité de garder en sécurité dans un monde sûr, avait soupirer Bryan avec un sourire bien-veillant pour sa fille. Ma baguette est restée dans ce fameux tiroir jusqu'à tes 9 printemps, ajouta t'il avec un nouveau soupir, celui-ci beaucoup moins nostalgique.

Il a pris un temps pluvieux ce jour-là, et en levant le matin, Susan n'a jamais pensé à apprendre autant.

-Tu as toujours été une enfant précoce, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, avait réitéré son père. Depuis ta naissance, jusqu'à ce jour, j'ai vraiment espéré que tu ne serais pas comme moi, mais comme ta mère. Il ya eu quelques signes, c'est vrai, mais je les ai délibérément ignorés en moi disant que ce n'était que de simple coïncidence. Mais quand tu as fait venir à toi ce jouet, je ne me rappelle même plus ce que c'était, ajouta t'il avec un rire nerveux avant de reprendre, Tu lui comme fait traverser tout le jardin en volant et tu l'as rattraper dans la petite principale comme si tout cela était le plus naturel du monde, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence: Tu étais une petite sorcière.

Bryan avait étiré un léger sourire tout en regardant sa fille dans les tréfonds puissants de ses yeux bleus.

-Ce jours là, j'ai été recherché ma baguette car je savais quel jour ou l'autre j'allais devoir tout t'expliquer et t'aider à contrôler ta magie.

-C'est pour ça que tu me donnes des cours de magie tous les soirs? Avait demandé Susan. C'est pour que je puisse _contrôler_ ma magie.

\- Contrairement à un sorcier aguerri, un jeune apprenti sorcier ou sorcière qui découvre ses pouvoirs, ne doit surtout pas les refoulés, tenter de cacher ou bien de n'y prêter aucune attention, cela est très dangereux. Je dois donc donner la possibilité d'exprimer la magie de temps à autre pour elle ne ... t'échappe pas. Maintenant reprenons!

Même si son père avait répondu à toutes ses questions, Susan avait appris plus d'être qu'elle n'avait jamais eu espéré. Elle avait ce jour là mais elle n'exercerait pas sa magie pour un jour l'utiliser réellement mais seulement pour l'empêcher de lui nuire. Toutes ces heures passées le soir, dans _la_ seule pièce réservée à la magie de la maison, à apprendre à servir une baguette, à déplacer des objets et à transformer un autre n'allaient servir à rien en réalité.

Pourtant, pour Susan, la magie était une partie importante de sa vie et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait désobéi à son père en exerçant quelques sortilèges dans sa chambre. Elle viseait vraiment, quelques-unes de ses affaires en ne bougeant pas de son lit, simplement dans les regardsants.

En revanche, elle ne savait pas le grand choix du monde magique et son père lui avait parlé de rarement fois et avait toujours écourté la conversation.

Elle savait qu'il y avait une école de magie, mais elle ne souvenait plus de son nom. Son père avait travaillé là bas et pourtant, malgré tout, il n'avait jamais voulu y retourner. Chaque fois que Susan tentait d'aborder ce sujet Bryan a été bientôt la discussion en prétextant que c'était un endroit beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Dangereux ... autres enfants dangereux ... magie danger ... école de magie dangereux ... autres enfants à l'école de magie _Très_ dangereux, marmonna Susan alors qu'elle a déjà connu une table avec ses grands parents.

Maintenant qu'elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son père deux ans plus tôt, elle comprit que son rêve, celui de découvrir le monde magique, ne se réalise jamais pendant tout le reste de sa vie continue de la tenir éloigner .

Susan resta silencieuse durant tout le repas, ruminant sans cesse ses souvenirs sans magie et son futur qui ressemble à tout tracé.

En réalité, il ne lui a pas donné de cours pour qu'elle maîtrise sa magie comme elle l'a voulu, mais plutôt pour qu'elle l'utilise sans lui, qu'elle soit incapable de faire ce que soit avec baguette entre les mains sans son appui. En réalité, il réprimait ses pouvoirs en enfermant dans cette pièce maîtresse à l'étage, trop minuscule pour y compris de grands sorts, trop étouffés pour se sentir à l'aise et avoir envie de revenir.

-Susan, ma chérie? L'interpella une voix masculine.

Elle leva les yeux sur son père en face d'elle.

-Pourrais-tu manger la tarte de ta grand-mère plutôt que la détruire, c'est-à-dire en soi disant son fils assiette du regard.

Susan hocha doucement la tête en regardant la bouillie qu'elle avait devant elle avant que sa grand-mère à sa droite ne prenne la parole.

-Elle est toute pâle ... s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant sa petite fille. Je suis sûre que l'air frais de la campagne lui ferais le plus grand bien. Le gite à coté de chez nous est juste la semaine prochaine, vous êtes venu!

L'enthousiasme de quelques vacances de Londres gagna tout le monde et la décision fut le soir même. Le lundi qui suivit, Susan se retrouva dans un petit gîte à deux pas de chez ses grands parents qui voulaient une maison assez grande pour accueillir la petite famille.

La vieille dame avait raison, l'air frais, la longe de la ville, fit le plus grand bien à la jeune fille qui oublie même sa magie et l'envie de la pratiquer pendant les deux premiers jours.

Néanmoins, when the third third sort to also while, a controverse in the fin of evening and she also.

Il était dix-sept heures quand la pluie commençait à mouiller les carreaux de la petite maison. Susan, assise devant la vitre, décevant un tel temps ne vienne pas ses vacances, souffla bruyamment avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussé pour voir sa mère.

Mais, elle ne trouva personne d'autre dans la maison que sur un plat fumant de tasse-gâteaux sur la table avec un petit mot de sa grand-mère.

Elle n'appelle pas ses parents mais ne lui répond pas. Elle pensa donc qui était sortit et reporta son attention sur les gâteaux qui embaumait déjà toute la maison.

Voyant ils étaient brûlant, Susan posa ses yeux sur les deux, celui en haut de la pile, et celui-ci décolla dans les airs quelques secondes.

Elle comptait l'emmener ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre et le faire léviter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez froid. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela elle désobéissait à son père qui avant même de partir de Londres lui avait fait promettre d'utiliser aucune magie lors de ce séjour.

Pourtant, elle s'en fichait bien, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se présente pas devant elle et son cup-cakes flottant.

-Susan! S'écria Bryan en refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui, il est inquiet qu'elle avait été vu.

Sa mère Leslie était là aussi, bouche-bée que sa fille ne désobéisse ainsi à son père, d'ailleurs qu'elle anticipait la dispute et alla dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver sa place lors de la discussion de la magie et même si elle avait épousé Bryan en sachant ce qui était ce qui impliquait, elle avait toujours dû mal avec cela. Seulement depuis la cuisine, elle vaut tout à fait entendre le différend entre les deux amours de sa vie.

-Mais qu'est ce que te te fait! Hurla Bryan en se dirigeant vers sa fille qui s'est avérée sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

Il tendit la main pour s'empêcher du gâteau qui flotte toujours dans les airs, mais celui-ci traversent la pièce à toute vitesse dans le sens inverse et alla s'écraser sur le mur, caractérisent une grosse tache sur le papier peint beige.

Bryan regarda une demie-seconde les murs avec étonnement avant de tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

-Tu trouve ça drôle, cracha t'il en pointant le confit de cup-cake au sol. Tu es complètement inconsciente de faire ce genre de choisi ici! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir!

-Et alors ?! L'interpella Susan en serrant les poings contre elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'un pauvre Moldu moi voit ?! On pense déjà partout où nous sommes des fous avec nous vivons les rideaux fermés et que je n'ai pas le droit de voir le jour!

-Tu ne comprends donc rien!? Dois-je te punir pour que tu obtins ?! Dois-je t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour que n'exerce pas la magie en dehors de tes cours ?! Peut-être que t'interdire à jamais toutes les choses qui concernaient la magie serait une bonne solution pour que tu arrêtes !? "

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'enlever, je n'ai déjà rien! _Non Susan, pas de magie dans le_ _salon_ , continue t'elle en imitant son père; _Non Susan, tu ne peux pas aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants, Non tu ne peux pas aller à l'école avec les autres, non tu ne peux pas aller dans le monde magique, c'est trop dangereux! T_ cé u SAIS Qui est dangereux? C'est toi et tes stupides règles qui vont me faire exploser! Assura t'elle en montant vers sa chambre.

Elle claqua la porte et hurlant qui ne se marie pas voir personne à demain matin.

Elle piétina le sol de sa chambre jusque tard dans la soirée, chuchotant sans cesse que son père était un idiot. Elle ne se coucha que quatre heures plus tard, épuisé, en jurant qu'un jour elle irait découvrir le monde des sorciers, _son monde._

Cependant, en faufilant sous la couette, elle ne pensait pas, se réveiller une demie heure plus tard, prix d'une quinte de toux violente. Une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppait et l'empêchait de respirer et ce n'est qu'une fois ses yeux ouverts qu'elle ne les aperçues.

D'immenses flammes embrassaient le bout de son lit, la couette sur elle était en partie en feu, et la pièce, a rempli d'une fumée opaque et asphyxiante.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son lit était en feu et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être aussi, pourtant, elle n'osa pas bouger, comme hypnotisée, retenue par une force invisible.

Ce n'est que quand son père entrant brusquement dans la chambre et la tira enfin du lit qu'elle se décida à suivre.

-Leslie, cria l'homme à sa femme se présente à l'étage supérieur, Sors de la maison!

Entendant la voix si précipitée de Bryan, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite famille pour déguerpir de la bâtisse qui prenait la flamme de plus en plus rapidement. Comme une brindille dans un feu de bois, Susan aurait sans doute brûler aussi vite que la toiture qu'elle voyait disparaître devant elle.

Sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras pendants qu'elle pleurnichait. Bryan quand à lui, regarde le gite brulé sans pouvoir intervenir.

Il ne valut pas longtemps pour que tout le voisinage, notamment les grands parents de Susan, ne se rassemblent dans la rue auprès de la famille, tout aussi impressionnés et apeurés par le spectacle sombre que leur offrait ce brasier.

Les pompiers ont donné la cause de l'incendie. Il avait dit que le propriétaire de l'appartement avait déjà été dans la chambre qu'occupait Susan, choisi qui avait été le seul à avoir un vieux radiateur au fond de la pièce.

Bien entendu, il avait mit en doute la libération de la jeune fille en disant que celle-ci amusé avec un briquet, mais Bryan l'avidement défendu dit que sa fille ne lui mentirai jamais.

Cette pensée était bien sûre fausse. Susan avait déjà menti de nombreuses fois à son père, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait dit la vérité.

Elle n'avait rien sur elle qui aurait pu causer cet incendie et elle a demandé elle même commentaire cela avait pu arriver.

Ils rentrent tous le soir même à Londres, voiture aucun ne voulaient rester près du gite noirci et détruit. Les pompiers s'attendent à rien sauver.

Le trajet du retour dans le silence total plus tout comme les deux jours qui suivent. Personne ne voulait voir reparler de l'incident et encore moins de sa cause mystérieuse.

Et même si Susan pensait que cette fameuse nuit allait être l'événement le plus insolite et étrange de sa vie, elle était loin de se creuser dans ce jour, dans les jours, les mois et même les années à suivre.


End file.
